World So Cold
by Ischys
Summary: Takin' out two BOTP challenges with one songfic; "How to Save a Life" and "Heart and Soul" being the challenges. Ash rejects May, and she seeks to end her life because she can't live with the hovering thought that she was rejected by the love of her life.


**A/N: Hello, Ischys again. I know that you all may hate me for what I'm about to do; make a May/Drew fic. I'm not the fan either, but my friend is (india and lydia rocks), so I'm gonna write this one if it kills me... which it probably will (just kidding...maybe...). Also, this is the "Heart and Soul" challenge for the Brotherhood of the Pen, as well as the "How to Save a Life" challenge for the Brotherhood of the Pen. I hope you all enjoy this; it has slight Contestshipping intentions, however. Don't expect one of those sappy stories, I don't like them that much. Listen to "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace while reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and I do not own the song "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I never thought I'd feel this...<em>**

* * *

><p>May Maple was walking away from Pallet Town. She was leaving Ash; she couldn't believe her ears and eyes when he spoke in response to May's confession.<p>

"_I'm sorry May, but I like somebody else." Ash sighed._

_"Wha-what?" May was on the verge of tears at this point; she had just emptied her feelings that she'd held for four years. It had been crushing her, weighing her down. But this was the straw that broke the camel's back._

That one thought that May dreaded, that she did not want to happen. Those four words; "I like someone else." But, as cruel fate would have it, these words were spoken, and she could only hope that Ash had fallen in love with somebody that she knew so they could still keep in contact.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guilty and I'm broken down inside, living with myself, nothing but lies...<em>**

* * *

><p>Nobody cared for her, in her mind. Nobody cared if she lived or she died, if she was there or not. People liked her because she was a Grand Festival winner, thriving off the popularity that the achievement had granted to her. Ash was her teacher, and her, a student. She was the student who had a crush on her teacher, and Ash the teacher that was clueless, not caring about what the student's feelings towards him were, what they once were.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I always thought I'd make it, but never knew I'd let it get so bad; living with myself is all I have...<em>**

* * *

><p>Why was there a reason for her to live? Why was there a reason for <span>Ash <span>to live, anyways? May thought that she was just a pawn in the game of life, a pawn that was able to be sacrificed, not worth much compared to other pieces. She had just approached the king, trying to reason with him. The king had captured her, suckered her in. Now she was trapped within sorting out her own feelings.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel numb... I can't come to life; I feel like I'm frozen in time...<em>**

* * *

><p>She had one way to end those feelings, and that was to end her own existence. She was not thinking straight, mind you, and this was the odd, profound, terrible conclusion that she had come to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Living in a world so cold, wasting away, living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away... living in a world so cold since you've gone away...<em>**

* * *

><p>As she trudged over to the edge of the overlooking ocean of Kanto, she had a reasonably large amount of time to think. She thought of why she had joined Ash, and how she had caused herself this grief. She was the one who was in love with Ash, she was the one that she wanted to be with the rest of her life; Ash was the one who gave her a reality check.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you ever feel me, do you ever look deep down inside, staring at yourself, paralyzed...<em>**

* * *

><p>She didn't notice the shadow of a man that was following her. She was too far deep into her own thoughts to notice that the man would notice that she was walking strangely, seemingly in a trance. He had followed her to check what was wrong with her, what had made her feel like this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel numb, I can't come to life... I feel like I'm frozen in time...<em>**

* * *

><p>He flicked his grassy green hair out of his currently bulging eyes as he watched May descend into the sparkling water. The water didn't seem as wonderful to look at now that he saw the love of his life going deeper and deeper into the water, not coming up for air.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Living in a world so cold, wasting away, living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away, living in a world so cold, counting the days since you've gone away...<em>**

* * *

><p>Drew could not bear to watch May without action anymore. He ran into the water, abandoning his care for his well being.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you ever feel me... do you ever look deep down inside, looking at yourself, paralyzed...<em>**

**_I feel numb, I can't come to life, I feel like I'm frozen in time..._**

* * *

><p>"May! May! Stop, now! Please!" Drew shouted. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards the surface. He realized that she was trying to breathe in water, so he plugged her nose and mouth. He could feel May kicking at him, trying to sink deeper.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Living in a world so cold wasting away, living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away, living in a world so cold, counting the days since you've gone away, you've gone away from me...<em>**

* * *

><p>The two hit the surface, back away from the water and onto the sand. Drew sighed, and May was crying quietly, punching and kicking at Drew, screaming, "Let me go, let me go!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm too young to lose my soul, I'm too young to feel this old,so long I'm left behind; I feel like I'm losing my mind...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Drew realized that May was suicidal right now, and asked her why she wanted to kill herself.<p>

"Please, just tell me." He pleaded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you ever feel me, do you ever look deep down inside, staring at your life, paralyzed...<strong>_

* * *

><p>May stared at the ground for a few moments, then proceeded to tell Drew the tale of what happened to her to make her feel the way that she was.<p>

After about thirty minutes of May talking, Drew spoke up.

"That's... terrible." He was angry at Ash for treating May the way he did, even if he did attempt to sugarcoat the fact that he didn't like her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Living in a world so cold, wasting away, living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away, living in a world so cold, counting the days since you've gone away...<em>**

* * *

><p>"May, I couldn't stand to watch you do that to yourself. Never do that again." Drew scolded. And he kissed her with all the passion he could muster.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm too young... I'm too young...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think, you guys. Advanceshippers, I suggest you read this; this may be the last Pokemon fanfic I do for a long time. Why? I'm just not interested anymore. I know a lot of people who are able to do that (a popular one being Gerbilftw) but I can't. Maybe I'll return to this section of FanFiction in, let's say... three years. However, I will publish the ideas that I haven't published because I thought that they weren't very good, this being one of them.**

**I will go to the Inheritance Cycle now; there are a few ideas I've got...**

**~Ischys~**


End file.
